Cartoon Network Productions
1994–2016 The 1992–2004 Cartoon Network logo as a production logo was first used on Space Ghost Coast to Coast, premiered in April 15, 1994. It was used until November 10, 2016. This logo has many on-screen logo variants throughout its usage, most notably the Cartoon Cartoons "Ripple" endtag which was used on episodes of Cartoon Network shows, pilots, and films that were produced from 1999 to November 10, 2016. The said endtag was first used on Ed, Edd n Eddy and the last Cartoon Network original series to use the Ripple endtag is ''Ben 10'' reboot. The last Cartoon Network movie to use the 1999–2016 Ripple endtag or in general, Cartoon Network Productions logo, however, is Regular Show: The Movie, released in August 14, 2015. 1995–2001 The logo with the word "Productions" above the 1992–2004 Cartoon Network logo was used on Space Ghost: Coast to Coast and Cartoon Planet. Trivia *This is the only logo that has the word "Productions". The rest of the logos from other shows, however, simply use the Cartoon Network's 1992–2004, 2004–2010 and 2010–present logos and the 2010 version of the Checkerboard logo as the network's 1994–2016, 2004–2011, 2012–present and 2012, 2016–2019 production logo, respectively. 2001–2012 The skull with the 1992–2004 Cartoon Network logo as its teeth was used on Adult Swim shows that were produced from 2001 to 2012. 2002 The text only logo, which reads "A cartoon Network Production" was only used in the French animated series Youri the Spaceman (also known as Youri Networski), which aired on Cartoon Network France 2002. 2004–2011 The 2004–2010 Cartoon Network logo as a production logo was first used on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. It is mostly used on shows produced or distributed outside the United States, with a few on shows distributed within the US. 2012–present The 2010 Cartoon Network logo as a production logo was first used on an intro of Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. Like with the previous 2004–2011 logo, it is mostly used on shows produced or distributed outside the United States, with a few on shows distributed within the US. This logo is still used either as an in-credit logo, opening variants of some movies and shows, or closing variants of shows that were distributed by various international Cartoon Network channels even after the 2016–2019 Exploding Blocks endtag stopped its usage in May 2019. Because of this, it is the only remaining Cartoon Network Productions logo to be currently used since May 2019. 2012, 2016–2019 The 2010 version of the Cartoon Network checkerboard logo as a production logo was first used on an Indian animated film Sons of Ram, released on November 2, 2012. Four years later, it was used on the 2016–2019 Exploding Blocks endtag which debuted on a Regular Show episode The Key to the Universe. This endtag replaced the 1999–2016 Cartoon Cartoons "Ripple" endtag and was used for 2 years and 6 months on episodes of Cartoon Network shows, pilots, and films that were produced from November 10, 2016 to May 2019. Since May 2019, the Cartoon Network Productions logo is no longer used on Cartoon Network original series due to the dissolution of Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network's parent company, which removed all references to Turner Broadcasting including this division. Because of this, the last Cartoon Network original series to use the Exploding Blocks endtag or in general, Cartoon Network Productions logo, is'' Victor and Valentino and the first CN original series to not use the CNP logo at all is ''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. The first CN movie to not use the Cartoon Network Productions logo, however, is Steven Universe: The Movie. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Animation Category:Television distribution companies Category:International Category:1994 Category:WarnerMedia Category:AT&T Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network Productions Category:SVG needed Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Defunct Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States Category:Defunct film production companies